Q & A de Los Jóvenes Titanes
by Rose Logan Roth
Summary: Dejen las preguntas que quieran plantear a cualquier personaje de la serie en un review. AHORA TAMBIEN PUEDEN DEJAR RETOS! Más sorpresas vienen en camino...
1. Q & A : PRESENTACIÓN

Hola :

Este es mi primer fic así que no me juzguen si tengo algunos errores. Bueno este fic me salió gracias a la inspiración de Queen Werempire (Tu fic de las preguntas esta buenaso y perdona que tome la idea).

Ustedes deberán dejarme sus preguntas dedicadas a los Jóvenes Titanes en sus reviews y yo las responderé con gusto. Tomen por modelo el siguiente ejemplo:

Q a _(personaje)_ blablablabla?(pregunta)

Entran todos los personajes de la serie incluyendo Batman Y Alfred. Puede que haya una que otra pregunta que me quede en duda y no sepa como responderla. En ese caso me demoraré en responderla pero lo haré e invertiré mis energías en eso.

Si solo quieren mandar saludos desesperados a el personaje que estan dispuestos(as) a seguir hasta la muerte, solo pongan sus saludos desesperados y a quién van.

Bueno no los quiero aburrir mas así que déjenme sus reviews y hasta luego,

Rose Logan Roth

PD : No se preocupen, yo nunca abandonaré ninguno de mis fics incluso si me cortan las venas. Y viene más CB x RV en camino!


	2. Q & A : UN HELADO

Umm... -tímidamente- hola...

En primer lugar quisiera disculparme por demorarme tanto en escribir este fic. Es el primer fic real que hago y me gustaría aclara que si hay errores prometo corregirlos en el siguiente fic. Hace tiempo que quería publicar un fic pero me acobardaba. No sabía si gustaría o si sería bueno. Pero le he dado la espalda a ese miedo y ahora me gustaría presentar mi primer fic. Aquí abajo les hago una aclaración de quién es quién:

Rb : Robin

Sf: Starfire

Rv: Raven

Cb: Chico Bestia

Cy: Cyborg

Ab: Abeja

Aq: Aqualad

Kl: Kole

Ag: Argenta

Vz: Veloz

Mm: Más y menos

RL: Rose Logan Roth (escritora, ósea yo :D )

Sl: Slade

Jc: Jerichó

Si aparecen más personajes se los aclaro luego. Bueno no quiero aburrirlos así que comencemos!

**1.- Queen-Werempire: Q a todos los titanes (excepto a Robin): Es cierto que Robin es un paranoico?**

Cy: Bueno, Robin no es paranoico, es más bien… ligeramente obsesionado.

Cb: Estoy de acuerdo con Cyborg. Robin es un poco obsesionado. Pero ahora él sabe cómo controlar su obsesión y todo está bajo control! ^-^

Entro corriendo y con la respiración agitada. ¬.¬*

RL: ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Cyborg!- buf,buf- ¡Robin se liberó de la camisa de fuerza y está rompiendo las sogas de la cama!¡El tranquilizante no hace efecto! ¡ESTOY ENLOQUECIENDO!

Cy: Desde su comunicador en su brazo- ¡CÓDIGO R-S, CÓDIGO R-S! ¡NO ES UN ENSAYO! ¡CÓDIGO R-S!

**2.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Raven: Que haces para no aburrirte cuando no tienen crimenes que resolver? Que se siente tener los poderes de leer mentes? Te gusta alguien del equipo de los titanes?**

Rv: Bueno para no aburrirme medito, concentro mis energías, leo libros, expando mis conocimientos. En cuanto a mi poderes de leer mentes, los considero una bendición y una maldición. He tenido que ver cosas desagradables gracias a ellos.

Cy: ¡Ah, sí! Como esa vez que leíste la mente de Chico Bestia mientras dormía porque querías saber con quién soñaba y … - le tapa la boca

Rv: ¡C-callate Cyborg! – Se ruboriza – (Uff) Bueno y la última pregunta… ESPEREN! ¿Qué si me gusta alguien del equipo? –más rubor- ¡Si todos son o inmaduros o obsesionados! No, claro que NO ME GUSTA ALGUIEN DEL EQUIPO NI alguien que exista, NI alguien que no exista, NI…

RL: Pero Raven… Ayer cuando estábamos en el centro me dijiste que sentías algo más que amistad por… - me tapa la boca.

Rv: Sonrojada¬.¬# - ¡Siguiente pregunta!

**3.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Chico Bestia: tengo esta curiosidad que me anda rodeando por la mente, Que hubiera pasado si Cyborg no te hubiera interrumpido a ti y a Raven cuandvvo ella te dio un abrazo?**

Cb: Bueno, la verdad es que en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía si era solo un sueño o si era real. Me quedé en shock.

Rv: ¡Claro! Como tu maní al que llamas "cerebro" no podía entender TODO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO Y PORQUE!

Cb: ¿A que te refieres?

Rv: sudando ¬_¬ – Continuemos…

**4.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Cyborg: Cy te aprecio mucho pero... ¿por que interrumpiste un momento BBRAE en el capitulo de HECHIZO?**

Cy: Bueno es que para ser sinceros minutos antes Chico Bestia me dijo que se iba a dormir porque después de la pelea con Malchior fue de noche. Pero el muy Pinocho se había ido a hablar con Raven, entonces cuando pase por su habitación, solo vi a Chico Bestia. Al parecer Raven estaba parada ahí pero en un ángulo que yo no alcancé a verla. ¡Je, je, je!

RL: ¡Sí, lo único que oí después de esa experiencia fueron gritos desesperados y molestos de Chico Bestia y excusas inútiles por parte de Cyborg!

Cb: ¡ROSE! O.O

**5.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Abeja: A quien amas más a Cyborg o Aqualad?**

Ab: ¿C-COMO? Yo no amo a alguien. Considero a Chispitas y Aqualad como mis mejores amigos. Nada más.

RL: ¿Segura? Estás sudando un poco…

Cy: ¡Rose! Si Abeja dice que no ama a nadie debemos confiar en su palabra…

Veloz entra con algo en las manos.

Vz: - Umm, ¿Abeja? Tu encargaste esta caja de chocolates que dice "con amor, para ti. De Abeja."?

Ab y Cyborg: O.O

RL: ¿Decías, Cyborg?

**6.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Kole: te gusta Jericho?**

Kl: ¿Quién? No conozco a ese tal Jericho…

RL: Le muestro una foto – Este es Jericho.

Kl: Ammm…Bueno…-sonrojada e hipnotizada- M-me…-sacude su cabeza- ¡Encantaría conocerlo!

**7.- Queen-Werempire: Q a Argenta: Me encanto muchisimo tu vestuario? lo hicisite tu o lo compraste?**

Ag: ¿Mi vestuario? Que gente más curiosa…

RL: ¡No importa Argenta, dinos igual porque a mí también me mata la curiosidad! ^-^

Ag: La verdad es que tengo una amiga que me los hace. Yo se los encargo.

RL: ¿Quién? ¿Edna? O.O

Ag: Algo así… ¬_¬

**8.- Queen-Werempire: Q a la escritora: Si tienes algun problema con algo no dudes en decirmelo Ok?, bueno, mi pregunta es ¿te gustan los libros?**

RL: ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo Queen! Y en cuanto a los libros…¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡ADORO LOS LIBROS! He leído tantos libros que no me acuerdo muy bien cuantos . Justo he acabado de leer "No sonrías que me enamoro" y voy por la mitad de "Divergente". RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN AMBOS, ESTAN MUY BUENOS!

Sf : ¿Rose? – Leyendo "Divergente" – ¿Por qué quieren matar a Tris? ¿Al se tiró al abismo? ¿Intentaron hacer lo mismo con Tris?

RL: Se lo quito - ¡Dame eso! ¡Demasiado violento para un ser tan inocente como tú!

Sf : ¿? O_o

Mm: ¿Rose?- Leyendo "No sonrías que me enamoro"- ¿Qué significa "lencería"?

RL: O.O - ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente pregunta, porfavor?

**9.- Queen-Werempire: Q a todos los titanes (si digo que todos es a todos): Quienes leyeron BAJO LA MISMA ESTRELLA y que les parecio?**

Todos los titanes:¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡HAZEL Y GUS POR SIEMPREEEEE!

Todos empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo sobre el libro.

RL: ¡NO HABLEN TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO PORQUE QUEEN NO VA A ENTENDERLES!

Mm: Molestos - ¡A nosotros no nos dejaron leerlo! ¡Porque no nos dejaron leerlo!

RL: Ah, sí. Más y Menos no lo leyeron. No les dejamos. Tampoco a Starfire. No lo diré, pero si no son tan inocentes como ellos entenderán porqué.

Mm y Sf: O.o ¿?

**10.- Queen-Werempire: Q a los villanos (a todos): Quienes leyeron las 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY? Y que les parecio?**

Villanos: ¡YO!

RL: El 80% dice que si la vio y que le pareció sensual y el otro 20% dice que no la vio y aunque sean villanos, no leen novelas húmedas O.O

**11.- DarkButterfly71 :Q a chico bestia ¿que tiene raven que te gusta tanto? dimelo porque en serio que no lo entiendo**

Cb: ¿QUÉ? Ya paren con eso. ¡A Raven solo la veo como amiga!...Una amiga que me parece linda y misteriosa al mismo tiempo y estoy dispuesto a ayudarla hasta el fin del mundo.** – **Esto último en un susurro dirigido a DarkButterfly71.

**12.- DarkButterfly71 :Q a raven... ¿porque no le das una oportunidad al peliverde?**

Rv: Ya paren con ese rumor. ¡Yo no le doy una oportunidad a Chico Bestia ni en mil años!

RvE: (Emociones de Raven): ¡CLARO QUE NOS GUSTARÍA DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A NUESTRO BEASTIE – BOO!

Rv: Sonrojada - ¡No se metan!

**13.- Katia XD: Q a_Starfire_Si Red X te pidiera una cita aceptarías?**

Sf: ¡Yo no aceptaría salir con ese zorgafoc gorsgarkel ni aunque Rablogs el Sabio me lo ordenara!

Rb: Yo apoyo a Starfire. ¡Ella solo saldría conmi… digo… con quién le parezca adecuado!

Cy: ¡Por poco dice lo que todos queríamos oír!

**15.- Katia XD: Q a_Robin_Sabias que Red X Coqueteo con Starfire?**

Rb: ¿QUE RED X HIZO QUE COSA CON MI … - ammm- MEJOR AMIGA?

RL: ¡Ya pues Robin! ¡Deja de resistirte y di la verdad! XD

**16.- Katia XD: Q a_Raven/Robin_ que piensas de las personas que quieren que estés con Robin/Raven?**

Rb: ¿Como?

Rv: ¿Robin y yo?

Sf: ¿Es cierto lo que dice la usuaria Katia XD, Robin?

Rb: Starfire yo no…- le pone una mano en el hombro-

Sf: Retira la mano- Yo…yo… -Sale volando y llorando

Rb: ¡Starfire!

Cb: Raven – Corazón roto T.T- ¿Estás con Robin?

RL: ¡MIRA LO QUE HACES KATIA XD!

Rv: ¡YA BASTA TODO EL MUNDO QUE SOLO ES UNA PREGUNTA, NO PASÓ NI PASARÁ NUNCA!

Rb: ¡YA DEJEN DE GRITAR, CHICAS!

Sf y Cb: ¡UFF! – Gran alivio-

**17.- Katia XD: a_Beast Boy_Por que ases esperar tanto a Raven? **

Cb**: **¿Yo? ¿Ella te dijo que la hago esperar?

RL: Chico Bestia es una pregunta hipotética. Sabemos que no haces esperar a Raven porque no te gusta. O algo así.

Cb: O_o? - ¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO, ROSE!

**18.- Katia XD: Hehe creo que me pase son muchas preguntas sólo para aclarar me encanta el RobStar y Raven y Beast boy el por que de Star con Red X? Nose me encante pensar que Red X con Starfire**

Rb: ¡SI RED X LA TOCA, LE PARTO LA CARA!

RL: Creo que ese es un pensamiento que está prohibido para Robin y por tu seguridad y la de la cara de Red X, sugiero no volver a comentarlo. O/O

**19.- LeadFeather: Todos:Cual banda/solista es su preferido? **

Rb: Thirty Seconds To Mars / Joe Jonas

Sf: Songs to Wear Pants To / Ariana Grande

Cb: Three Days Grace / Y el que creó Hakuna Matata, Je Je Je O.O

Rv: Evanescence / Alex C.

Cy: La Roux / Bill Withers O_O

RL: Superchick o Imagine Dragons / Cristina Perri

Tr: (Terra, ASÍ ES TERRA (lamentablemente ¬_¬*) ENTRA EN ESTE FIC: - / Iggy Azalea

**20.- LeadFeather: Raven: ¿Alguna vez escuchaste al grupo "Death Cab For Cutie?**

Rv: Si. Pero me parece que se quisieron disfrazar de bombillas humanas en el vídeo de "You Are a Tourist". O_O

**21.- Autora De Logan : Pregunta a Raven y Chico Bestia: ¿Ustedes dos se aman?**

…

…

(MOMENTOS DE TENSIÓN)

…

…

Rv: No nos amamos, ya parenla o los mando a otra dimensión

Cb: Raven no hacen falta las amenazas.

Rv: Solo… vayan a un psiquiatra y dejen en paz a mí y a Chico Bestia.

**22.- ****anazoy23 : Pregunta para Bb y Raven: Por que no se besan y admiten que se aman?**

Rv: Y volvemos al tema. YO-NO-LO-AMO.

Cb: Pero yo si he intentado besar a Raven EN LA MEJILLA, UN BESO DE AMIGOS! Y ella me tira por la ventana ¬_o

Rv: Sí, eso es verdad. Pero te tiro por la ventana porque me quieres besar en momentos en los que estoy ocupada!

RvE: ¡ESO ES FALSO! ¡ES QUE NUESTRA RAE-RAE SE PONE NERVIOSA CON LOS BESOS DE NUESTRO BEASTIE BOO!

Rv: Sonrojada - ¿Y a ustedes quien les dijo que intervengan?

**23.- anazoy23 : Pregunta para Star: Para cuando un hijo con robin?**

Sf: Sonrojada - ¿Un hijo con mi amigo Robin?

Rb: ¿Star y yo? – sonrojado - Solo somos amigos. Además somos muy jóvenes para tener hijos.

RL: ¿QUÉ INTENTAS DECIR CON ESO ROBIN?

**24.- anazoy23 : Pregunta para cyborg: Que tipo de pilas usas para recargarte?**

Cy: Bueno yo uso el recargador de 9,000,000,000,000 voltios. Aunque a veces uso mi recargador de 100,000,000,000,000 con forma de conejito, cortesía de Duracell.

Todos: O_O

Cy: ¿Qué? ¡Aunque sea de Conejito Duracell recarga más!

RL: Sin comentarios

**25.- anazoy23 : Pregunta para Slade: Por que tus planes siempre fallan? Y por que molas tanto?**

Sl: Mis planes no fallan. Es que cuando los diseño tengo en cuenta que cada personaje cumple un rol muy importante y si ese personaje se sale de su rol, mi plan simplemente sale de manera errónea. En cuanto a molar, nací así de molador.- Pose moladora XD.

RL: Ay, el orgullo. Esa es la única respuesta anazony23, EL ORGULLO. Y en cuanto a ti Slade, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que es molar.

Sl: ¡NANCY QUE BERTA!

Todos: O_O - ¡ATRASADO!

**26.- anazoy23 : Pregunta para jericp: Que se siente que tu padre sea Slade?**

Jc: Escribiendo en una libreta, porque es mudo por si no sabían – Bueno la verdad no veo a Slade como mi padre, solo como mi creador. Y sí a veces se siente terrible, me preocupa que algún día yo llegue a ser como él.

Kl: No Jerichó, tu nunca serás como él. – Lo abraza

Jc: Responde al abrazo

RL: O.O ¡Y USTEDES DESDE CUANDO SE CONOCEN!

Kl y Jc: ¡ Je, Je, Je!

Kl: ammm… ¿desde que fuimos a tomar un helado?

Todos: O_O por mil.

Bueno, fue extraño que Kole y Jericho se conocieran en menos de un capítulo. En el próximo les pongo el flashback de su encuentro. Nuevamente disculpas por la demora y no se olviden de dejar reviews.

Hasta la próxima,

Rose Logan Roth.


	3. AVISO PÚBLICO

Hola!

Debo decir que estoy muy agradecida con los PM y los Reviews que me han dejado. Me hacen entender que este fic es leído aquí, en Tamaran, En Azarath y en cualquier parte con internet!

Sin embargo, debo hacer unos avisos:

Lamentablemente, no puedo dedicarme a hacer este fic las 24 horas (aunque créanme, me encantaría hacerlo) por eso, he decidido que LOS SÁBADOS serán los días en los que publicaré las continuaciones a ESTE fic. El resto de días les pondré otros fics que tengo preparados. Pueden dejar sus comentarios el resto de los días.

Si algún Sábado no llegara a poner un fic, escribiré una disculpa y lo pondré cualquier día de la semana que pueda.

Traten de no repetir las preguntas. Lean los anteriores y asegúrense de que sus preguntas no hayan sido respondidas previamente.

Bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir,

Rose Logan Roth


	4. Q & A : HERMANOS

Hola!

En primer lugar quiero agradecer por los reviews. Sin ustedes, este fic sería un asco total!

GRACIAS DE VERDAD!

También les traigo nuevos personajes, aquí están sus abreviaturas:

Tg: Trigon

Al: Arella

Jx: Jinx

Kf: Kid Flash

Mr: Malchior

Rx: Red X

Ad: Adonis

POR CIERTO al final está el flashback Jerichó x Kole :) Esos dos tiene futuro!

Segundo, lamento no haber avisado que iba a desaparecer, pero es que me he mudado y solo he podido enviar pm's por mi celular. He estado sin mi laptop como por un mes. Me he mudado al otro lado de mi ciudad pero lo bueno es que tiene muy buena señal! Luego para colmo me esguince la mano jugando basket. ODIO ESTE MES!

Pero ya estoy mejorcita.

DE VERDAD LAMENTO LA DEMORA. DE VERDAD!

A por siacaso. Los titanes van a tokyo desde el siguiente cap así que si alguien puso una pregunta sobre tokyo, lamento no poder responderla. T.T

Ok, No quiero aburrirlos así que comencemos!

**1.- anazoy23 : Q para Slade: Le has contado ya a Jerico que tiene una hermana?**

Sl: En verdad ni siquiera estoy pensando en decírselo. Hay cosas que mi hijo no tiene que saber. Esta es una de ellas.

RL: NO POR MUCHO TIEMPO! – corro a decírselo a Jericho

Sl: ¡ROSE, NO LO HARÁS!

RL: La gente tiende a sobrevalorarme. – ^_^

Sl: De acuerdo, yo le diré. - molesto

RL: Al menos estas en un -100% de ser un padre decente – XD

**2.- anazoy23 : Q para Trigon: Como conociste/engañaste/raptaste a ala madre de Raven?**

Tg: Es muy simple. Yo estaba por destruir a Azarath cuando entonces vi a esa hermosa mujer y pensé : TIENE QUE SER MÍA! Entonces les propuse a los azrah… azaz…azat…

Al: Azarathnianos?

Tg: CALLA MUJER! A los azarathnianos de que si me daban por esposa a esa mujer, los dejaría en paz … por un tiempo…

RL: Arella, mis condolencias por el destino lamentable que te viste obligada a tener.

Tg: ROSE, NO TE METAS! – se prepara para lanzarme una bocanada de fuego

Al: TRIGÓN, NO LE HARÁS NADA A ROSE, ELLA ES LA QUE ESTA HACIENDO QUE TENGAS TUS 5 MINUTOS DE FAMA!

RL: Escondida detrás de Arella- Cof…Cof…VIOLADOR…Cof…Cof…

**3.- anazoy23 : Q para BB: Alguno de los Titanes conoce TODO (todo es TODO) tu pasado?**

Cb: La verdad es que ninguno de mis amigos conoce por completo mi pasado. No – pausa y suspiro- he encontrado aún a la persona que esté preparada para seguir viéndome como un igual después de que le cuente lo horrible que fue mi pasado. No quiero que si le digo eso a alguien, me traten como un huérfano o un despojado de familia – Lágrima hermosa XD-

Todos: NO ERES UN DESPOJADO DE FAMILIA, NOSOTROS SOMOS TU FAMILIA! – se lanzan abrazarlo menos Raven.

Cb: Gracias chicos! – Llora de alegría

Rv: Si, si, eso. – en susurro – me tienes a mí…

**4.- anazoy23 : Q para jinx: Hechas de menos ser un mienbro de la colmena?**

Jx: Un poco. Pero se tienen más recompensas cuando estás del bando bueno. Como a Wawi-flashy…

Kf: Se sonroja – Gracias Jinxi-jinx.

RL: O.O – Este par exagera en cuanto a su relación y sus apodos!

**5.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Raven y Chico Bestia: Yo hago muchos fics de ustedes, por favor admitan que se aman profundamente, yo lo se...**

Rv: No nos gustamos. ¿Cómo podría gustarme este INFANTIL… – dolor en el interior de Chico Bestia –… INMADURO… – más dolor- y DESCEREBRADO chico? –el corazón de Chico Bestia estalla.

Cb: Si… - disimulando el dolor, es muy bueno haciéndolo - ¿Cómo podría gustarme esta FRÍA… – dolor en el interior de Raven –… SOLITARIA… – más dolor- y EXTRAÑÍSIMA chica? –el corazón de Raven estalla.

Los dos no se miran y sienten ese corazón roto.

RL: susurro para Aurora – si se aman, pero se hacen más daño al no confesarlo – frase para mi libro de frases ^_^

**6.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Robin: Robin ¿Te dolio hacerle daño a tus amigos cuando trabajabas con Slade?**

Rb: Si. Fue la cosa más dolorosa que he hecho en toda mi vida. Pero lo único que tenía como razón para hacerlo era que Slade permitía que mis amigos vivieran.

FB: (FANS DE ROBIN) : Ouuuuu! Eres lindo! – Corren a abalanzarse sobre él

Sf: Se pone enfrente de Robin - ¡ALEJENSE DE EL GLORFORKAS GLEKNORTICAS! – Ojos botando chispitas verdes. O.O

**7.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Cybrog: ¡Cy! cuentame... ¿a donde fuiste despues de la pelea con Robin en el episodio 'Divide and conquer'?**

Cy: Después de la pelea, me fui a comer pizza, como siempre que necesito a alguien que me console. Luego, pasé un día conmigo mismo. Fui al gimnasio, jugé en un campeonato de videojuegos local, inventé las oreo, recargé baterías, conseguí empleo, me condecoraron vice-alcalde…

RL: Cyborg, ¿Te fuiste por 6 horas o viviste una vida? O.O

**8.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Chico Bestia: ¡Un dia te secuestrare! Ya pss la pregunta, ¿Que opinas de Raven? y (sin que nadie mas escuche) ¿Te gusta?**

Cb: S-sobre R-Raven? P-pues opino que es una b-buena ami-amiga! Je je je! – Risa nerviosa

RL: … - silencio - Ya pues Chico Bestia falta la respuesta a una pregunta.

Cb: Ah sí… - Silencio – Bueno la verdad – Suspiro – S-si me gusta Raven. Pero es un secreto y no se lo vayas a decir. Temo que mis sentimientos no sean correspondidos y me rechace.

RL: O.O

**9.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Slade: ¿Me adoptarias como tu aprendiz? Yo quiero ser tu aprendiz...pero no para destruir a los Titanes... Mejor adoptame como tu hija xD**

Sl: Claro que te adoptaría como aprendiz! Pero tenemos 2 inconvenientes. Primero, que ya tengo problemas en cuanto a mis hijos – en susurro – gracias a Rose. Y dos, si no quieres destruir a los titanes, no me eres muy útil.

RL: Slade, no le digas eso a la única fan que tienes!

Sl : Cállate Rose!

RL: Le digo a Jerichó "tú ya sabes qué"!

Sl : - gruñido y entre dientes- Rose, silénciate.

**10.- Aurora de Logan : Q a las emociones de Raven: ¿Que opinan de Chico Bestia?**

RvE: ¡AMAMOS A NUESTRO BEASTIE-BOO! ¡NOS PARECE LINDO Y ESTAMOS DISPUESTAS A DAR LA VIDA POR ÉL!

RvE IRA: ¡Y YO ESTOY DISPUESTA A TIRAR A LA TEÑIDA DE RUBIO POR UN ABISMO!

Tr (Teñida de rubio… digo Terra): A MI NADIE ME TIRA POR UN ABISMO! TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE CHICO BESTIA ME AMA A MÍ NO A ESA TARADA EXTRAÑA!

Cb: OYE TERRA! AUNQUE ALGUNA VEZ HAYAMOS SALIDO Y TU CREAS QUE TE AMO, PUES NO! **NO – TE - AMO!** Y AUNQUE LO HICIERA, ESO NO TE DA NINGÚN DERECHO A HABLARLE A SI A MI CHI… - silencio - MEJOR AMIGA!- Sonrojado O.O

Rv: Sonrojada O.O

**11.- Aurora de Logan : Q a Cyborg: (otra vez) Tengo curiosidad...¿Las partes negras que hay en tu cuerpo como en tus piernas cintura y codos...son tela? ¿O son metal negro?**

Cy : Ou, Me sorprende tu curiosidad. Pero aun así tenemos un acuerdo con Rose.

RL : Hey! Es Mega-monos 8.8 + un rastreador nuevo + libro inédito de Laberinto oscuro : Sin salida + una arpa flogmorfinabros + el chip 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.

Cy : Son de metal – contemplando el chip 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 – Esas partes son como imanes, me unen. Sin ellas yo sería un grupo de extremidades vivientes.

Todos : O.O

RL: Espero de todo corazón de que ningún humano tenga que ver eso alguna vez.

**12.- Leanne : Q a Robin: es cierto que eres celoso con Starfire? ¿Recuerdas ese episodio donde Red X coqueteo con Starfire (X-que nombre tan mas original para el episodio-)**

Rb: No soy celoso. Para nada. Creo que Starfire puede salir con quién quiera MIENTRAS QUE NO SEA UN VILLANO PARANOICO COMO ESE P**O RED X!

Cy: ROBIN, HE VISTO A STARFIRE CON UN CHICO DE LA MANO EN EL PARQUE!

Rb: QUEEEEEÉ? CHICO, ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! – sale corriendo

RL: Pero Cyborg, Starfire no estaba en su habitación bañando a Sedit…- Lo comprendo y se me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro – Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji!

**13.- Leanne : Q a Raven: cual es tu libro favorito?**

Rv: La verdad es que no tengo un libro favorito. Sólo tengo libros que no me gustan.

RL: Pero Raven, creí que tu libro favorito era el que te regalo Chic… – Desaparezco repentinamente

Todos miran a Raven.

Rv: ¡YO NO FUI!

**14.- Leanne : Q a Cyborg: cuando vas al baño no te oxidas?**

Cy: Para tu información, podré ser mitad robot pero aun así voy al baño COMO CUALQUIER PERSONA NORMAL!

**15.- Leanne : Q a Starfire: Que opinas de Red X? Y por cierto, me encanta tu cabello.**

Sf: OPINO QUE ES UN HIJO DE P**A! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE LO VEA LO MANDARE A LA MI**DA – sus ojos están verdes con chispitas eléctricas – Por cierto, gracias por tu apreciación a mi cabello.

RL: Sorprendida O.O - Estoy muy decepcionada de ti Starfire. De donde salió ese vocabulario?

Sf: Toda inocente – De Cyborg.

RL: CYBORGGGGGGGGGGG!

Cy: ¡Patitas, para que las quiero!

RL: ¡ESO, CORRE POR TU VIDA COBARDE!

**16.- Leanne : Q a Chico Bestia: cual es tu mejor chiste? Es en serio, el mejor.**

Cb: Esta bien, aquí va. Porque los tontos usan pegamento en vez de laca? Para fijar las ideas! JA, JA, JA! – Se ríe de su propio chiste.

Rv: Sarcásticamente – Wow, muy bueno.

Cb: Por favor, Raven! Solo quiero verte sonreír. La verdad, por eso cuento chistes. Para ver tu sonrisa.

Todos: O.O

RL: La confesión del siglo!

**17.- MrRayney : Q a Chico Bestia: ¿Alguna vez has pensando en salir con Starfire o Argenta? Porque sinceramente me gusta la pareja que formas con ellas dos.**

Cb: No, la verdad solo las veo como amigas o compañeras de equipo. Yo ya tengo a alguien en mente con quien quisiera salir.

**18.- MrRayney : Q a Argenta: ¿Que clase de chicos te gustan?**

Ag: Bueno, pues me gustan los chicos que son guapos, que les gusta el agua, los que son como… Aqualad.

Todos : O.O

RL: Cada vez se forman parejas inesperadas aquí!

**19.- MrRayney : Q a Slade y Raven: ¿Que les parecen las historias donde los emparejan romanticamente? Ya saben donde Slade secuestra a Raven la viola, tortura fisica y psicologicamente o la toma como su aprendiz, pero Raven finalmente se enamora de el.**

Rv: ESAS HISTORIAS SON PATRAÑAS! JAMÁS ME EMPAREJARÉ CON EL HOMBRE QUE PODRÍA SER MI ABUELO!

Sl: Por mí estaría bien hacerle algunas "travesuras" a este bello ángel de la oscuridad.

Cb: Se pone entre Raven y Slade - ALÉJATE DE ELLA PEDÓFILO DE MI**DA O TE LAS VERÁS CONMIG… ahhh digo… CON NOSOTROS

**19.- MrRayney : Q a Starfire: ¿Tuviste algún novio cuando vivias en tu planeta natal?**

Sf: Nunca he tenido un novio en mi planeta natal. Aunque… hubo un pretendiente mío. Pero yo lo rechazé.

RL: Sí, Starfire me conto que la persiguió por 50 glofkars! O.O

Sf: Debo admitir que a veces siento que me sigue vigilando! Ese tal Klorand'g nunca se rinde!

**20.- MrRayney : Q a Aqualad: ¿Eres gay?**

Aq: Gay? Yo? Yo no soy gay. Gay será tu hermano. Gay yo? Pfff! Pamplinas. – susurro para mí – Rose, que es ser gay?

RL: Ajj, Me toca a mí darle la explicación. T.T

**21.- MrRayney : Q a Malchior: ¿Solo utilizaste a Raven para tu propio beneficio o hubo algun momento donde sinceramente llegaste a amarla?**

Mr: Solo la utilicé para mi beneficio propio. Quién podría amar a esta extraña chica? Tan solo mírenla. Como dije la última vez que nos vimos, es solo una incomprendida.

Cb: OYE, YA DEJA DE MOLESTAR PEDAZO DE TONTO!

Mr: A sí? Y quién va a impedir que siga bajándole la autoestima a tu noviecita?

Cb: Sonrojado - Rose? Podríamos meter a Malchior en el baúl de una vez? Me está empezando a irritar.

RL: Muy bien. Malchior, Tus 5 minutos de fama acabaron.

Mr: ESPEREN, NO AÚN NO! EXIGO QUE ME DEJEN AFUERA OTROS 5 MINUTOS MÁS PARA CONOCER A OTRA CHICA QUE SEA TAN INGENUA COMO RAVEN! CHICO VERDE, PAGARÁS POR ESTO!

Rv: No te metas con mi amigo o ya verás!

Raven lo toma y lo mete en el baúl.

**22.- Dragonazabache : Hola a todos me uno a este fic de preguntas por que se ve interesante y me gusta participar en este tipo de encuestas así que si me lo permiten...**

RL: Adelante Dragonazabache, los titanes responderán todas tus preguntas pero no se responsabilizan de lo que te pueda pasar al preguntarlas. ¬_¬

**23.- Dragonazabache : R.L: ¿En serio jerico es hijo de Slade?**

RL: Puede que se confundan, así que aclararé que RL son las siglas de Rose Logan, así que si quieren, pueden llamarme Rose. Y en cuanto a Jerichó, resulta difícil creerlo pero sí. Jerichó es hijo de ESE PEDÓFILO VIOLADOR!

Sl: Rose, ya verás lo que te va a pasar.

RL: Oh, mira aquí – Saco mi celular - tengo a Jerichó en marcación rápida.

Sl: Esta bien, Esta bien. Cálmate.

**24.- Dragonazabache : Jerico: mis mas sinceras condolencias por el padre que te toco, se que no te lo mereces**

Jc: Escribiendo en una Tablet la cual es un regalo MÍO ^-^ - Aprecio tus lamentaciones. Y agradezco que soy el único en el mundo que tiene que sentir este sufrimiento ya que nadie más debería sentirlo.

Sl: Aparece de las sombras – Hijo

Jc: Escribe - Padre. Que se te ofrece.

Sl: Decirte que tú tienes una hermana.

Jc: O.O

RL: Es la confesión más directa que he escuchado en toda mi vida. O.o

**25.- Dragonazabache : Robin: un pajarito me contó que si Starfire no tiene novio en unos días, el gobierno de Tamaran la ara regresar para que se convierta en Reina y busque pretendiente, ¿que piensas de eso? ... (sin que Robin escuche y en secreto) es mentira pero creo que es la única manera de que Robin se le declare a Star**

Rb: Con un hilo de voz - Starfire. Eso es verdad?

Sf: Según las reglas de mi pueblo, solo me harán regresar a Tamaran a buscar pretendiente cuando mi Kannorf Ka sea removido de su cargo y yo sea la siguiente en la línea.

Rb: JÁ! TOMA ESO DRAGONAZABACHE! TENDRÁS QUE IDEAR ALGO MÁS INGENIOSO SI QUIERES QUE ME DECLARE A STAR!

Sf: Que te me declares? Es esa otra tradición entre amigos?

Rb: Ammm… - Sudando - Siguiente pregunta por favor!

**26.- Dragonazabache : R.V: común mente siempre que se habla de tu te, se dice té de hiervas ¿pero que Hiervas contiene específicamente ese té que tanto tomas?**

Rv: Es un té importado que tiene manzanilla, hierba luisa, y otras hojas exóticas de una selva africana.

RL: Porqué te gastas? Mejor agarra y tomate una Coca Cola Light con manzanilla - O.O.

Rv: No te critico por tus gustos, tú no insistas en que tome tu brebaje al que llamas "Coca-Nilla Light".

**27.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Pregunta para Robin, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Kid Flash: Qué prefieren, ¿Amor o dinero? Y lo que respondan, digan la razón.**

Todos: AMOR, PORQUE EL AMOR ES ETERNO Y PARA VALIENTES. EL DINERO PARA EGOÍSTAS Y TONTOS!

RL: Ya se pusieron melosos ¬.¬

**28.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Solo para Chico Bestia: Si tuvieras otro poder ¿Cuál sería?**

Cb: Creo que sería el poder de poder ver las mentes de otras personas porque hace bastante tiempo que he estado queriendo saber algo en la mente de alguien – Mira a Raven

Rv: O.O

**29.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Para Raven: ¿Cuál de tus amigos te llevas mejor? Y ¿Qué pregunta de este fic te ha incomodado más?**

Rv: Bueno, yo me llevo igual de bien con todos, pero si tengo que elegir a alguien sería Starfire. No sé, siento que a ella puedo decirle todo en vez de a los chicos, que si les digo algo personal, saldrán corriendo a gritarlo a los 4 vientos. Y la verdad, todas las preguntas que tienen como tema principal a Chico Bestia y yo me hartan más que incomodarme.

RL: Con una lupa y traje de detective – Y la pregunta que yo investigaré es POR QUÉ!

**30.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Para Cyborg: ¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras los poderes de Chico Bestia?**

Cy: Humm… Nunca lo había pensado. Supongo que primero intentaré convertirme en una abeja.

RL: Eso tiene que ver con una chica a la que yo conozco?

Cy: Ammm… NOOOO!

**31.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Para Star: Apesar de que Robin es un obsesivo, frio, calculador, ¿Por qué te fijaste en él?**

Sf: Como amigo? Porque me parece que también es valiente y amable. Además, he aprendido que no se debe juzgar a la gente a primera vista, sino que primero se debe conocerla y luego la decisión la tomará tu corazón.

RL: Me parece que no entendió la pregunta. °~°

**32.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Para Robin: ¿Por qué siempre te obsesionas con Slade?... ¿Será que te gusta? xD**

Rb: Disculpa? Me estás llamando homosexual? Oye, oye, oye aclaremos algo. He dejado atrás la obsesión con Slade hace muuuuuucho tiempo. Así que mejor activa tu cerebro y HAZ PREGUNTAS RAZONABLES

Cy: Robin –con el teléfono- de nuevo Slade.

Rb: Ajj, es que nunca se cansa? -Toma el teléfono- Hola? Slade?

RL: Ahora es…más bien al revés. O.O

**33.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Ahora para ambos: Seré directa, ¿Ya han tenido salseo? :3 y si no ¿Qué estan esperando? /.\ e.e**

Rb: TITAN BY OMG ROGEL! ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ!

**34.- TitanbyOMGRogel: Bueno, esto es todo. Nos vemos hasta la proxima, con preguntas más divertidas e incomodas :D**

RL: No creo que TitanbyOMGRogel tenga un próxima vez.

Rb: Les está enseñando una ilustración del plan al resto del equipo - … y cuando ella llegue al punto acordado, nosotros… - se da cuenta de que lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

Rb: je je je je - rompe el papel dos – le damos un gran abrazo!

RL: TE TENGO VIGILADO! ^-^

**35.- DarkButterfly71: Q a chico bestia y a raven. ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Reconoscanlo de una vez... si en los comics usteded dos son novios por 3 años.. por que dan tantas vueltas?**

Rv: Querida, Ni tú ni todos tus cielos harán el milagro de que Chico Bestia y yo seamos novios!

RL: RAVEN! ESO ES VERDAD! YA DEJA DE HACERTE PORQUE TU SABES QUE TE GUSTA CHICO BESTIA! – Le grito de una manera que hasta el mismísimo Trigon saldría corriendo.

Rv: Sigh - Me dice al oído- Sí. Si me gusta Chico Bestia.

RL: HASTA QUE AL FIN LO RECONOCIÓ! ^-^

**36.- Plumas De Plomo : Muero de la risa con este fic! Y Rae tiene razon, en You Are a Tourist parecen bombillas gigantes 0.o.**

Rv: GRACIAS POR QUE ALGUIEN ME DA LA RAZÓN SI QUIERA UNA VEZ!

RL: Y gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que mi fic te divierta!

**37.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Red-X Tienes mucho potencial para luchar contra el mal, entonces ¿Por que juegas el papel del malo?**

Rx: Yo no juego el papel de malo. Juego MI papel.

RL: Y volvemos a los enigmas en sus frases. T.T

**38.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Robin ¿Por que no te le declaras a Star?**

Rb: Esta bien, Plumas De Plomo! Te diré un secreto. Me declararé a Star en un viaje A Tokyo que he planeado. Nos vamos la semana que viene.

RL: gritando - Y EN ESA SEMANA YO CUIDARÉ LA TORRE! WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Rb: ROSE! ESO ES CONFIDENCIAL!

RL: En voz baja - y en esa semana yo cuidaré la torre! wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**39.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Raven ¿Por que no demuestras lo que sientes ? (Ya se sobre tus poderes, pero con más emociones acumuladas, hasta lo más minimo te puede hacer estallar)**

Rv: Creanme que de verdad me gustaría poder expresar, sentir, demostrar más mis sentimientos. Pero temo lastimar a alguien que me importa demasiado al hacerlo. Eso es algo con lo que no podría vivir. Es el precio a pagar por ver a quienes quieres a salvo.

RL: Llorando – Eso fue tan hermoso!

**40.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Robin ¿Por que usas esos colores en tu traje, semaforo?**

Rb: ME LOS ELIGIÓ BATMAN PARA TU INFORMACIÓN!

Cy: Robin, Batman me está pidiendo los derechos de tu traje. Solo firma aquí para vendérselos.

RL: Decías, Robin?

**41.- Plumas De Plomo : Q.a Autora ¿Te gusta Harry Potter?**

RL: La verdad, sí. Pero desde hace poco porque antes le tenía un desprecio enorme pero ahora que la he empezado a leer, me parece interesante. ^-^

**42.- Queen-Werempire : Q a Rorack/Malchior: se que no deberia decir esto pero tengo mucha curiosidad... ¿Es cierto que siempree espias a Raven cuando se encuentra desnuda? **

Mq: Desde el baúl – Yo no lo definiría espiar. Solo ver de más.

Rv: O.O - Quemaré ese Libro cuanto antes.

**43.- Queen-Werempire : Q a Adonis: ¿Por qué no te fijas en otra chica que no sea Raven? digo ella le pertence a Chico Bestia, y tengo una prueba de ello *les muestro unas imagenes de la BESTIA (alias Chico Bestia) con Raven.**

Ad: No me importa con quién este esa sexy diosa oscura. Aun así haré que sea mía!

Cb: Viendo las fotos – Queen-Werempire, El Photoshop de estas fotos –porque así es, es photoshop XD- lo hiciste por voluntad propia o alguien te lo pidió? O.O

**44.- Queen-Werempire : Q a las chicas titanes: ¿Que les atraen de un hombre?**

Sf: Que tenga su lado tierno y dulce. ^-^

Rv: Supongo de que sea atento y que nunca me abandone. ¬_¬

Ab: Que sea fuerte y protector. O_O

Kl: Que toque buenas canciones con la guitarra. °o°

**45.- Queen-Werempire : Q a los chicos titanes: ¿que les atraen de una mujer?**

Rb: Que sea cariñosa y amable pero al mismo tiempo muy valiente.

Cb: Que me permita ver, siquiera una vez su hermosa sonrisa y que deje que yo haga todo lo posible para verla feliz. O.O

Cy: Que sea valiente y decidida y que me acepte tal y como soy. ^-^

Jc: Escribiendo – Que aunque sea fría como el hielo, tengo un corazón de fuego. 0.0

RL: Jericho se puso poético hoy O.O

**46.- Queen-Werempire : Q a todos: que pelicula de disney es su favorita? y que personaje se identifican más?**

Rb: Pues… Creo que mi favorita es Cars. Me identifico con el Rayo.

Sf: OSOS. Me identifico con todos. Fue una experiencia muy adorable.

Cy: Wall-e. Definitivamente con Wall-e ^-^

Cb: La Bella y la Bestia. - O.O - Umm, Creo que me identifico con la bestia.

Rv: Frozen. Me identifico con Elsa 0.0 No sé, siento que ella, como yo, quiere proteger a los que le importan de sus poderes por miedo a lastimarlos…

RL: Humm… Me pondré inmediatamente a analizar eso.

**47.- Queen-Werempire : Q a Starfire: ¿como es tu chico ideal?**

Sf: Creo que un chico que aunque a veces sea obsesivo y otras cualidades negativas, que también tenga su lado dulce y tierno. Que también sea…. – Continua hablando

Rb: Tomando nota de cada palabra. ¬_¬*

**48.- Queen-Werempire : Q a Jinx: ¿Se te hace guapo Kid Flash?**

Jx: Por supuesto que mi flashy, se me hace guapo. YO DIRÍA QUE HASTA SEXY! SENSUAL! CANDENTE!

RL: Discúlpenla, es que es el comienzo de su relación con Kid Flash y está emocionada. O.O

**49.- Queen-Werempire : Q a los villanos (en esta ocasion los varones): ¿Quien de las titanes se les hace la más sexy?**

Villanos : ¡RAVEN! ¡ABEJA!

RL: Bueno me parece que a un 50% Raven y el otro 50%, Abeja se les hace la más sexy. O.O

**50.- Queen-Werempire : Q a todos: ¿vieron la pelicula de HACHI o como aca latinoamerica le dicimos SIEMPRE A TU LADO?**

Todos : Hablando al mismo tiempo .

RL: YA CALLENSE O QUEEN-WEREMPIRE NO ENTENDERÁ NADA! El 99% dice que la vio y le hizo llorar T.T y el otro 1% dice que la vio y le dio igual.

Todos voltean a ver a Raven.

Rv: ¿Qué?

**51.- Queen-Werempire : Q a todos: ¿Cual fue su peor tragame tierra que les ha dejado de por vida?**

Rb: Cuando por curiosidad desmantelé el BATARANG SUPREMO de Batman sin saber cómo volver a armarlo. °.°

Sf: Creo que fue cuando estaba en los montes gorglanicos y le arroje una blogaran a un monfor que resultó ser un flarnor! – O.o?

Cb: Cuando Raven me descubrió revisando sus cosas en su cuarto. No pregunten.

Cy: Recuerdo que fue cuando me quede sin batería en el baño y mis amigos tuvieron que entrar para ayudarme. Creo que ya lo había dicho.¬.¬#

Rv: Cuando incendié la azotea accidentalmente al tropezar y tumbar un par de velas. T.T

**52.- Katia XD : Q_Red X_ que piensas de Starfire?te gusta? Haha sorry lol**

Rx: ¿Pues que pienso? Pienso que esa bella extraterrestre es mi chica. Me gusta mucho. Y no me interesa lo que piense, YO IGUAL LA HARÉ MÍA!

Rb: ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, VIOLADOR ENMASCARADO!

Rx: ¡CÁLLATE ROBIN! –Se lanza sobre él.

Sf: ¡RED X, QUITA TUS MANOS DE ROBIN! – Se prepara para atacar a Red X.

RL: ¡Por dios, Chicos! Paren de pelearse entre sí por quién se queda con Starfire y quién le quita las manos de encima a Robin! ¬_¬#

**53.- Katia XD : Q_Kid Flash_Te gusta Jinx?**

Kf: Por supuesto! Es lo más valioso que me ha dado la vida y estoy dispuesto a protegerla por siempre.

RL: Aww! JINX! SI LE ROMPES EL CORAZÓN, TE LAS VES CONMIGO! O\ _ /O

**54.- Katia XD : Q_Jinx_que piensas de Kid Flash?**

Jx: Es MI moneda de buena suerte y mi mejor amuleto . ^-^

RL: Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. XD

**55.- Katia XD : Q_Raven_que piensas de Terra?**

Rv: Que puede que haya engañado al resto pero a mí siempre me cayó mal. Punto.

RL: No te preocupes Katia XD, que pronto te pasaré los resultados de mi investigación CB x RV ^-^

**56.- Katia XD : Q_Robin_Que es lo que más te gusta de Starfire ?**

Rb**: **Me parece que es muy dulce e inocente. Me gusta también que eso no impide que sea muy valiente.

RL: Creo que también comenzaré una investigación de este par. ¬_¬

**57.- Katia XD : Q_(A todos los Villanos)_ que piensan de RobStar? Y Bbraven?**

Villanos : QUE? ES QUE ESTÁN JUNTOS? MUAJAJAJA (RISA MANIÁTICA) YA SE EN QUÉ BASARÉ MI NUEVO PLAN!

RL: Si algo les pasa, será tu culpa Katia XD…

**58.- Katia XD : Por último una amenaza a Todo(TODOS!)los villanos ni piensen en impedir la boda de Starfire con Robin o de Raven con Beast Boy!...por qué de que pronto pasara . haha Saludos!.**

Villanos : Y QUIÉN TE CREES PARA AMENAZARNOS ASÍ? – rodean a la pobre Katia XD

Katia XD : Se esconde atrás mío.

RL: Tranquila Katia XD. Yo también creo que eso pasará muy pronto. Y ninguno de ellos te tocará mientras yo viva – A los villanos – NI LE PONGAN UN DEDO ENCIMA O YA VERÁN!

**59.- Katia XD : Ohh y antes que de me olvide te amo Red X XD (por sí no lo an notado) lol**

Todos : Claro, lo hemos notado. (sarcasmo)

Rx: Al fin! Alguien me aprecia! ^-^

**60 .- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- para todos los titanes. Creen en el amor a primera vista?**

Todos : Hablan al mismo tiempo

RL: El 70% dice que sí y el otro 30% dice que prefiere conocer bien a la persona.

******61.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- esta pregunta no importa quien me la conteste... por que el agua solo arruga los pies y las manos?**

RL: No tengo ni idea Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia.

Sf: El agua terrestre hace eso?

RL: Amm.. Si?

Sf: En mi planeta, las aguas blogorats ponen la piel tan suave como la de una almohada. Yo baño con esa agua a Sedita.

RL: Conseguiré inmediatamente esa agua. O.O

******62.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- para Chico Bestia si una persona trata de destruir al mundo y la única forma en que podrías salvar al mundo seria que comieras carne de algún animal lo harías? **

Cb: Supongo que sí. No toleraría ver a los que quiero heridos.

RL: Gritando desde mi cuarto de investigaciones – KOLE! GRABASTE ESA FRASE? LA NECESITO PARA MI INVESTIGACIÓN!

Kl: Con su Ipod en la mano – Cada palabra…

**63.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- Chico Flash es verdad que si viajas a la velocidad de la luz envejeces lentamente a comparación de las demás personas? **

Kf: Ammm… Supongo que sí.

Jx: EN SU CARA, AGUAS REJUVENECEDORAS! MI FLASHY KIDDY ES INMORTAL!

RL: Ok, esto ya es traumante..

******64.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- Robin XD eres capaz de matar a alguien? **

Rb: Dependería de las circunstancias…

RL: Analizando..

******65.- ****Cintriux Demonio de la Comedia : Q- Jinx sabias que hay una señora que tiene peor suerte que tu? la señora se llama Jeanne Roggers**

Jx: Si, he oído hablar de esa señora y después de lo que le pasó en el bote, me alegré de no ser ella ^-^'

**66.-anazoy23 : Q para la autora. Cuantas horas de diferencia hay en tu pais con respecto a españa?**

RL: Amm.. Creo que entre Perú y España hay com horas de diferencia.

**67.- anazoy23 :Q para todas las emociones de Raven. Que es lo que mas os gusta de Chico Bestia?**

RvE Feliz : Que sus chistes siempre me ponen de buen humor!

RvE Triste : Que siempre me consola como con Malchior

RvE Tímida : Que siempre me protegerá, verdad?

RvE Valiente : SUS MÚSCULOS, AMIGO. SON DEMENCIALMENTE DEFINIDOS!

RvE Amor : Que siempre lo amaré y espero que él también a mí.

RvE Inteligente : Hice un análisis químico de nuestras personalidades y sentimientos, dando a descubrir que somos compatibles. O.o?

RvE Floja : Que le gusta holgazanear como a mí.

RvE Tonta : Amm? De que estamos hablando?

RvE Ira : QUE ABANDONÓ A ESA TEÑIDA DE RUBIO!

Raven y Chico Bestia : Sonrojados O.O

**68.- anazoy23 :Q para emocion amor. Cuanto llevas enamorada de Chico Bestia?**

RvE Amor : Se podría decir que desde que lo ví sentía un fuego en mi interior y supe inmediatamente que era amor.

RvE Feliz : ASÍ ES! – La abraza.

**69.- anazoy23 :Q para abeja. Que opinas de que algunos emparejen a Cyborg con Jinx?**

Ab: Para comenzar, yo no manipulo la vida amorosa de Chispitas. Solo diré que aunque Jinx ahora sea buena, no me cae.

RL: Cof… cof… celosa…cof…cof…

**70.- anazoy23 :Q para Beast Boy. ****Hay algo que hicieras de lo cual te arrepientas?.**

Cb: No haber pasado más tiempo con mis padres. Después de eso, nada más. Todo en mi vida es perfecto.

Bien, lo que viene a continuación pedazos de gente (como dice mi miss de lengua, SALUDOS MISS ANA KARIME!) es el flash back Kole x Jericho. Si me sale bueno, Avisenme para hacer más fics ONE –SHOTS de Kole Y Jericho.

Bueno, DISFRÚTENLO!

**FLASHBACK**

(En el centro de la ciudad)

Kole iba caminando sola. Gnark había ido a ver a Pantha (o.o) así que era la primera vez que estaba sola. Caminaba por ahí y accidentalmente se chocó con un chico rubio. Iba vestido de manera rara así que supuso que era un superhéroe.

Kl: Lo-lo siento.

El chico rubio, que era Jericho, se puso a hacerle señas. A primera vista, le pareció una chica muy adorable y le encantó en el primer momento en que la vió. Deseaba poder hablarle, pero era mudo.

Kl: No te entiendo.

El chico agarro una hoja de papel de no se dónde junto con un lapicero y le escribió.

Jc: No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. La culpa es mía por no fijarme por donde iba.

Kl: Porque no me hablas? (jejeje Kole no está nada enterada del resto de los titanes honorarios)

Jc: Soy mudo

Kl: Avergonzada – Oh, Perdón por preguntar..

Jc: No pasa nada, ya me acostumbré a que la gente me lo pregunté.

Kl: Cómo te llamas?

Jc: Jerichó. Y tu?

Kl: Kole.

Bajan la vista incómodos por la situación…

Kl: Creo que te he visto antes. No eres…

Jc: Un titán honorario? Así es.

Kl: Yo también soy una titán honoraria.

Jc: Enserio?

Se pusieron a hablar ahí mismo sobre donde vivían, como era ser un titán honorario, etc..

Jc: Amm.. Kole?

Kl: Si Jerichó?

Jc: Se que esto es algo pronto pero … es que hablar aquí es…algo incómodo y… No quisieras… ir a otro lugar para hablar?

Kl: O.O Ammm.. Bueno… A donde?

Jc: Bueno, que te parece… esa heladería?

Señala un Pinkberry (ADORO PINKBERRY!)

Kl: Me encantaría, Jerichó…

Como si estuviese planeado, entrelazaron sus manos, las manos de esa persona por la cual habían sentido algo muy bonito a primera vista. Algo que duraría para siempre…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y? Que les pareció? Hago otro? Esta muy corto?

Dejenme en sus reviews lo que piensan de este flashback Jc x Kl. Y también déjenme sus preguntas.

Si quieren que haga un fic especial sobre alguna pareja de Teen Titans que no sea Rob Rae o BB Tr lo haré con gusto si me aportas la idea principal.

Hasta la próxima!

Rose Logan Roth.


End file.
